


Will's Summer/Will的夏天

by singularity0711



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: ABO, AU, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:37:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singularity0711/pseuds/singularity0711
Summary: Will is a young Alpha while Hannibal is an older Omega……





	1. Chapter 1

《Will的夏天》

 

1

 

Will一直把自行车骑到自家房子的后院，轻快地把车子支在篱笆墙后面，然后一跳就跳过了半人高的白漆篱笆，篱笆有点儿掉漆，上面缠着牵牛花，夏天的中午，红色和蓝色的花朵已经合了起来。今天Will就读的高中开始放暑假，而马上就满十八岁的Will也顺利通过了毕业考试，他已经想好了，暑假之后他要去读同样开办在高中里的大学预科班，为通过刑侦专业的考试做准备。而这个暑假，他要用来好好研究一下哪一所大学比较适合他。

Will跑上后廊，进入空荡荡的房子。上一任租客搬走之后，屋子已经整修过，地板、墙面都清洁过了，天花板也重新上了涂料。厨房和厕所的水管都很结实，绝不漏水，虽说个别地方有锈迹，但对于这么个小得从一头可以看到另一头的小镇子，前来这里的租客并不会介意这种无伤大雅的细节。Will在屋里到处走，摇动家具，跺跺脚，确认地砖没有松动。前后院子为了打理方便，只是很简单地铺了草坪，草坪的边缘种了些杂色的花。父亲去世后，出租这间房子成为Will主要的收入来源，他自己则住在高中提供的学生宿舍里。这附近有一些风景胜地，经常有旅游者来此度假，还有地质和古代人类的遗迹，隔三岔五会有一些学生或教师来此考察，他们都很喜欢Will的房子。没有游客或研究者的时候，这里也可以作为临时的仓库或客房。不管是哪类出租，Will都已经托给了镇子里专事出租和照料房屋的W太太，她做这一行已经几十年了，对房屋出租或打理十分熟稔。

他查看完毕后，把门锁了，就到W太太那里去。在中午的浓荫下走了十几分钟，来到W太太家的后院。院子里有一间自搭的板屋，那就是W太太的办公室。他熟门熟路地沿小径走到屋子后面的小门，熟人都是直接从这里进去的，外来的客人才会走挂着牌子的大门。他拉开门，进了后屋，这里放着一些租客常用的日用品，像什么拖把、水笼头、盆子、绳子和窗帘之类，还有些旧档案锁在柜子里。后间和前间之间一半是板壁，一半是帘子，中间有个一米来宽的小隔间，里面有个水笼头。前面就是接待租客的地方。他叫了一声：

“W太太！”

“哦，小Will！”W太太答应道，“我正跟Dr.Lecter推荐你家的房子呢！你今年还是一样出租，是吗？”

Will跑了出去。W太太坐在桌子前面，头顶上转着一个吊扇。在她面前就是那位叫Dr.Lecter的租客了。Will颇好奇地打量着他。他年轻alpha的鼻子嗅出这是一个omega，气味很特别，有一种清凉、安静的感觉，当然还有已被标记的那种低抑的暗色调。Will的鼻子比平常人要灵得多，区分人和人的不同气味易如反掌，在他见过的所有成年男性omega——不，可以说是所有的omega中，这个人的气味是最让他好奇的。如果他没有被标记过，那这个omega一定会吸引他。Will对这结论十分意外，因为“omega老男人”一向是年轻alpha的笑话题材之一。也许一些前辈对他们说的话是正确的，他们只是太年轻，事实上omega的吸引力和性别、年龄没什么关系。  
“Will？”W太太说，转向那位客人，“这间房子是他的，他是个好孩子。”

“你好，Will。”那男人打招呼说。

Will现在才注意到他的外貌，他穿一身很妥帖的青色薄西服，里面的衬衫似乎是绸料，不可思议的是这种天气他还打着一根结很大的领带，不过Will欣赏那银色的绣花。他头发是暗金色的直发，似乎夹有银色，向后梳着，五官线条十分疏落，嘴唇很薄。“倒是长了一张凉快的脸。”Will心里想，勾起嘴角对他笑笑，不知为什么，有点期待这个男人会看中他的房子。

但Dr.Lecter最后选了一所位置偏僻的屋子。那屋子在镇子的边缘，一大片空地的中间，虽然离长途汽车站更近，但要走到大路上还要穿过一条布满石头的小径，至少走上十五分钟。一般来说，成群的学生会喜欢那间屋子，因为他们通宵达旦的party也不会吵到邻居，但单身客人怎么看，也应该住在左邻右舍里有人的地方比较合适。W太太把这点说了，但Dr.Lecter仍然坚持如此。

“我这人有点孤僻。”他微笑着说。

W太太拿出一美元，问Will肯不肯带Dr.Lecter去那里看看，Will同意了。客人把行李放在W太太的办公室，跟着Will走向那里。在太阳底下走了足有半个小时才到。Dr.Lecter告诉Will，他是一名心理医生，这回来是度假，顺便写写自己的书，要住上一个多月，到暑假结束前回去。

Will其实对一个问题很好奇，那就是他为什么没和他的alpha在一起。Dr.Lecter身上有不明显的alpha信息素，但Will嗅不出更多的信息来。他拐了个弯问道：

“怎么没和家人一起来呢？”

“他们很忙，而且我们平时都在一起，”omega轻描淡写地说，“我这回度假就是想独处一阵子。”

Will是第一次见到这样的男性omega。他们镇子上的男性omega不多，工作的也都是在看商店。不过，他想到心理医生也是在家或固定的办公室工作的，觉得也还可以理解。

Dr.Lecter并不像个爱说话的人。不过Will一来想找话说，二来也确实需要一些外界的建议，他就向Dr.Lecter询问关于报考大学的事。Lecter对这方面似乎了解不少，Will很高兴能和他多聊两句，特别是对于他那个城市的大学，Lecter提到了一些很吸引人的优点。Will还想继续问下去，可是屋子到了。

1

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

2

 

这间屋子的屋主是A太太，她全家都不住在这个小镇上，家具虽然都很干净，布置却不那么用心，客厅里只有张长条木板桌，和一个摆设似的老式电视，一条很打眼的长网线从客厅一角垂下来，接着一个最便宜的路由器，一排折叠椅码在饭厅的墙边。Will经常在假期帮租客搬行李和打扫房间，对租房这事也算在行，本想在Lecter查看的时候说点什么，可Lecter的表情那么认真，简直像读一本书一样读这间屋子，Will喜欢他这种郑重其事的态度，不知不觉也就闭住了自己的嘴巴。可是Lecter最终决定还是租住在此，这却让他有点失望，他原想在Lecter表示不满意的时候把自己的屋子推荐给他呢。

Lecter请Will帮他拿行李，小费给得很大方。他的东西不多，很快就布置起来了，Will到浴室去，拿出一个拖把，很卖力地擦地。Lecter说：“不必了。”但Will正好踢到地板上的一个豁儿，假装一趔趄，把这句话晃过去了。Lecter支起了一张折叠圆桌，那东西真是老式极了，不过倒还耐用，支好以后，他就把自己的平板电脑拿出来放在上面，又拿出一个外接键盘，像摆指南针一样一丝不苟地摆好，开始敲打一些什么。屋子虽然不小，但Will起先脚步迈得太快，已经快要擦完了。他有点焦急，他想要给自己想出个理由，好再一次、再几次地来看Lecter，如果没别的好理由，可能只能让Lecter相信自己是贪图小费了。他冲拖把的时候照了照镜子，看到一个头发乱蓬蓬的男孩子，绷着脸，满是某种下定决心的表情。

他还是把地擦完了，拄着拖把站在浴室的门口，显得傻兮兮的，虽然有空调，额上还是冒了汗。他正要张开嘴问：“我可以经常来帮你干干活吗——”Lecter抬头看着他笑了。

“好孩子。”Lecter微笑着说，摸出钱包来，拿出一张十美元的钞票。不过他笑得有些意味，好像知道Will并不是为了图十美元而把一百来平方米的地面拖了一遍。

“谢——谢谢。”Will说，走上前去，接过钞票，犹疑着想再说什么。

“怎么了？孩子。”Lecter说。Will察觉自己真的很喜欢他散发出来的味道。那不是那种从网上买来的模拟或标榜“真实人体”的装腔作势的omega信息素——那是未结合的alpha拿来关在房间里找乐子的，许多人在厕所交换这类东西，除了几个不知好歹的学生会在教室后面打破胶囊，结果全屋子的alpha都不得不在发情发得直不起腰之前逃离现场。Will多少也在男生圈子里尝试过，不过他并非此类药品的爱好者，也不喜欢那种以信息素为主题的半秘密的派对，哪怕对alpha来说那种派对稀松平常。他的性格有点儿孤僻，虽如此，这个镇子上的同龄人不多，大家从小相互认识，所以他倒也没有显得非常离群，只是不像其他人那样对朋友无话不说罢了，自然，也从来不和别人讨论“你喜欢哪种omega”这种话题。

因此大概他也不会跟别人讲，他是怎么看待Lecter的。Lecter的气味是已经结合过的，没有买来的信息素那种浓厚的肉欲味道，还有受alpha影响产生的淡淡的alpha气息，标志着“已经被采摘”。Will喜欢那种清淡而克制的感觉，好像他整个人的运作都十分协调平静。Will不能确定自己感觉这么好，究竟有多少成分是因为omega的原因，或是因为Lecter本人，不管怎么说，一见之下他就喜欢上了Lecter这事让他自己也很惊讶。不过他们年纪差这么多，大概不是那一种喜欢吧。

“我可以——时常来看看你吗？”Will说。

Lecter看来对Will这样直白有些讶异。

“恐怕我没有很多的活儿要你做。”他说，“食品我完全可以自己去买。”

“我不是说干活儿。”Will鼓足勇气说，“我只是——想谈谈，我很想请教您一些事情。我觉得您能给我很好的建议。”

Lecter眨眨他那双透明的褐色眼睛。很漂亮，Will想，和他的气味很相配。

“我会带红酒来。”Will赶紧又补上一句。

Lecter笑了。他好像觉得Will很有趣，从钱包里拿出一张名片。

“诺，”他说，“你想来的时候，可以给我打电话。”他把钱包放下，双手把名片递给Will。Will一只手去接，幸好反应过来，另一只手赶快跟上，有点脸红。

“我会带酒来。”他又重复一遍。

“你成年了吗？”Lecter问。

“呃，不，没有——”

“还是喝饮料吧。”Lecter笑道。

我的同学都喝酒。Will想争辩，但Lecter看来是那种非常讲究规矩的人，在他们眼里，法律无论多么细枝末节，都好像《圣经》于基督徒一样是绝对的。Will以前不怎么瞧得上这种人，但Lecter在暑天也一丝不苟的衬衫和领带、以及举手投足间过分计较的小细节——比如外接键盘的边缘非得和支起来的平板平行，错一度角都要细心地摆正——说服了他，让他感到这种行事方式也自有其美感。

“我马上就成年了。”他说。

“噢！”Lecter说，看起来不十分相信。

“是真的。我下个月生日。我马上就十八岁了。”

“是个小伙子了。”Lecter说。

是个成年人。Will想说，但没有说出来，任何“我不是孩子”的争辩或声明都会显示出十分的孩子气，他早该想到的。

“自然，法律不许未成年人喝酒。”他说，希望这句话让他显得老成。

“没错。”Lecter点头微笑，Will觉得自己怎么做都是错的。

好在他得到了Lecter的名片和许可。他把名片放在上衣口袋里，到家后，他把它拿出来，看了下名字和头衔，然后放进自己的钱夹里。Hannibal Lecter。博士。心理医生。某大学和研究所顾问，诊所位于——他看了几遍，然后把Hannibal这名字念出声，真有意思，“Lecter”“Mr.Lecter”“Dr.Lecter”和“Hannibal”听起来感觉是那么不同。“我可以叫你Hannibal吗？”他想象自己问。但是这么问有什么意义呢？如果Lecter会介意，这么问自然不好，如果他不介意，是不是这么叫似乎也就无所谓了。Will必须承认自己在社交问题上往往思考太多，结果许多想法无疾而终。

“我就在心里这么叫他好了。”他想。他知道自己对这个新租客的感情有点儿不同寻常了，不过有什么要紧？年轻的alpha里他算是非常谨慎的了。再说，他十八年来还没有像这样在意过谁，更别说一个已经结合、年长许多的男性omega，作为一个从不胆怯的alpha，他也很想看看自己究竟是打算从对方那里获得什么。

 

2

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

3

 

“Will，”Lecter一边在厨房忙活一边问他，“能帮我买条牛舌回来吗？”

虽然Will不太理解为什么他度个假还要花那么大力气自己做饭，但非常乐意为他效劳。Lecter住了半个月，Will几乎两天就要跑来一回。Will猜Lecter已经知道自己的想法了，不过他没有考虑这对Lecter会有什么影响。他已经结合了，又比Will大那么多——快二十岁了呢，说起来令人泄气，Will知道大人对他这个年纪的青年人总是一眼就看穿的，这个年龄段可比小孩子要好理解多了。“反正我又没有什么坏心，”Will想。

他到镇子另一头的肉店挑了一条最新鲜的牛舌，为此他多出了两块钱，为了Lecter那句真诚的“谢谢”还是划算的。他感谢完就把牛舌拿到水笼头下去洗了，Will问他还有什么要帮忙的。

“没有了，小伙子，”Lecter笑着说，“除了要请你用一个小时和我一起分享。”他开始切牛舌，Will站着不动，他回头瞟了一眼。

“哦？我想你对牛舌的烹饪有自己的见解？”

“不……”Will说，“没别的事情。”

他回到客厅，竖起一本杂志，但有点泄气。他知道不能刻意为了Lecter而去学烹饪经，问题不在这上面。Lecter多少还是当他是个孩子，这才是Will在意的，但他无论把头发抓得多乱也想不出什么证明他可以和Lecter平起平坐的招数。后来Lecter要他去买饮料。

“对不起，Will，我忘记准备果汁了。”他系着围裙，把烧好的牛舌托上饭桌，颜色相当诱人，Will的胃一阵蠕动，咽了一下口水，想掩饰已来不及，Lecter看着他笑。他无可奈何。

“我可以喝酒。”他假装什么也没有发生地说，看了看那瓶红酒上他不认识的标签。

“不能。”Lecter说，显然不把他的抗辩当回事，抖开餐巾，铺好，然后拿出一张钞票，“还是麻烦你去买一瓶果汁。”

Will再次坐在桌边时不能说不气恼，直到吃到半饱他才觉得被安抚了。Lecter问他家庭的情况，他显然已经从W太太那里听说了一点。

“你已经要成年了，这是件好事，”Lecter说，“孤儿院并不是好地方，尽管近年来条件比以前改善了不少。”

“你在那里工作过吗？”Will问。

“我在那里住过，”Lecter说，举了一下杯，“差不多三十年前。”

“……听到这个我很遗憾。”Will只能这么说，他还没有心理准备眼前这个衣冠楚楚、行事老练的omega曾经是一个孤儿，这超出他一切的认识范围。何况Lecter并没有表现出任何伤感或怨意，他不知道应该怎么接话。

Lecter一笑，低头抿了一口酒。Will把自己的果汁也举起来了。

“健康，”他说，努力让自己显得老成，他不是个喜欢装老成的人，但不知怎么到了Lecter面前就不由自主，“和今天的幸福。”

Lecter看起来很配合他，但Will越发局促。“你有孩子吗？”他问，想通过这种问题来岔开自己的感觉。

“为什么问这个？”Lecter说。

“唔……因为你非常擅长做饭——和家事，大概。”

“觉得我很有能力照顾孩子？”

Will只好点头。

“看来你对我的手艺还满意。”Lecter微笑道，“在这点上我倒从不让人失望。”

不，我不是孩子，Will想说，觉察自己又一次在同一个地方摔跤了。

但他不知怎么就是特别执著于这些。Lecter的家庭，Lecter的背景，他的喜好，他的想法，他的种种特殊或不那么特殊的地方。Lecter是个有特别魅力的人。饭差不多吃完了，谈话转为静默，他起身走动，偷偷看Lecter，略显苍白的皮肤，夹杂银丝的暗金色头发和睫毛，高而削的颧骨，几乎和酒色一样红的嘴唇。动作很优雅，又十分悠闲。“肯定不止我一个人觉得他非常吸引人。”Will想，从红酒微涩的香气和仍然飘散在空气中的酱汁气味中，他再次分辨出属于Lecter的气味，这不同寻常——那气味本来弱得很，他发觉自己的感官就在刚才变得格外灵敏。他有点兴奋。

“Dr.Lecter，”他说，好像忽然才想到似的，“不知道可不可以……”

“嗯？”

“我想看下你的手机。”他自然而天真地说。

Lecter不在意地给他了。

手机的桌面和屏保都是风景图。Will假装漫不经心地翻着。

“没什么游戏。”Lecter说，“除非你对填字或数独有兴趣。”

“app商店有很多。”Will说，手指在屏幕上划动。通讯录里的名字每个都有名有姓，或是姓和职务，没有姓Lecter的，也没有诸如Jim、Marry之类像亲近的人的名字。Lecter开始收拾碗和盘子，拿到厨房去。

水声响了起来。Lecter的手机“最近联系”里只有一些事务信息，预约治疗、购物、票务之类。Will又仔细看起通讯录来，也许最近通话里的某个名字是Lecter的配偶。可是一周内联系的每个人都有很详细的名片，每一个看起来都是公务关系。Lecter这么精细的人，或许不会让别人知道手机里的哪个名字是自己的家人。他把Lecter的手机放回原处，知道自己利用了那个并不想要的身份，孩子的身份。可是不然能怎么办呢？他倒是希望自己像想象中那样，作为一个alpha，正大光明地表示自己想要取悦他，但不知是社交技巧问题还是Lecter一开始就没把他当大人看，他们的关系好像固定在这个水平上了。Will其实挺生自己气的。

他走到厨房去，天有点暗下来，可能要下雨了。Lecter背对着他，站在水池旁边，用一块布擦碟子。他已经脱掉了外衣，只穿着衬衫。Will发现自己很喜欢他随着动作在薄薄的衬衫面料下面显现出来的背部轮廓。

他欣赏这个omega。

“什么事？Will？”那个沉稳的声音说。

“没什么。”Will说。

一时很安静，光线越来越暗，闪电的光在狭窄的空间里跳了一跳，沉闷的雷声不知从哪个方向传过来。

“要下雨了。”Lecter说。

“你要休息了吗？”

“看会儿书。你可以待着，Will。”

他把碟子之类的摆好。天好像突然间黑下来了，刷白的电光扫过窗户，头顶上打了一个雷，震得窗玻璃哗啦啦地响了一下。Lecter头顶上一个碗柜的门滑开了，里头黑洞洞的。Will想要转身离开，可是忽然好像被那个漆黑的空间吸引了目光，挪不动步，Lecter已经转身走过来了。他们之间的距离不到一英尺了。Will低下头，心慌意乱，Lecter衣服上散发出一种香味，好像是用来吸收潮气的某种香料，还有omega的气味，又沉静又温暖，异乎寻常地温暖。衬衫的布料那么薄，也许还很光滑，Will的心怦怦跳。

“Will？”

“Lecter，”他说，“呃……”

他才抬起头，Lecter的脸离得好近，天哪。

“门开了。”他说。

“什么？”

“碗柜的门……”

Lecter回身发现了那扇门，就把它合上了。Will趁这个机会逃到了后廊上。

“Will？”他听见Lecter在屋里找他。

“还没有下雨呢！”他回答说，“我还是先回去了！”

他跑掉了。

 

3  
tbc


	4. Chapter 4

4

 

Will希望能在下次出现时带给Lecter一个礼物，就像两个平等的人交往那样，他用了一星期时间来思考这个问题。送花太直白了，小镇上又没有很好的酒卖，至于领带饰品什么的，Will更是没谱。最后他网购了一本外文书，是Lecter提过的一本摄影集，Will庆幸自己记住了那个古怪的外国名字。他到小镇上唯一的礼品店去，空调的凉气里，他穿过一堆堆的花束走到柜台前，请店主帮他把书包装起来，对方问他是不是送给长辈或老师的。

“是位朋友。”Will说，“不过比我年纪大些。”

“他？或她？”

“她。在外地的一所大学工作。”Will说。他还是不好意思说对方是个年长的男性omega，礼品店可是最大的八卦集散地之一。

“唔……这种包装纸怎么样？”留着白胡子的店主挑出一张波点的包装纸。

“太……可爱了。”Will说，“她是个——稍微有点严肃的人。”

“那要更华贵一些的？她会喜欢花色的吗？”

“我想要这种。”Will指着一个孔雀羽毛图案的深蓝色纸袋说，他见过Lecter类似风格图案的领带。

“不觉得沉闷了些吗？我相信这种你会觉得更好。”

那张纸是闪光的淡绿色，上面用深绿、浅绿和白色绘着精致的花样。Will同意了，店主转动一个塑料轴，剪了一条苹果绿的缎带系上，然后又装饰上假珍珠和闪钻的别针。

“漂亮么？”店主自鸣得意地把书举起来，欣赏自己的作品，“她会认为你是个有心有品味的年轻人。”

Will喜欢“年轻人”这个说法胜过“男孩”。他付了钱，然后带着放在苹果和四叶草图案的纸袋里的书回家。他还买了一张素色的卡片，想写些话给Lecter。他猜Lecter比起电子贺卡来会更喜欢这类现在人都懒得弄的东西。但这要好好练练他那笔字，还不能滴墨水在上面。他打算再过几天，特地约个时间再去Lecter家。除了路过时偶尔往那边看一眼，这些天他都没有和Lecter联系。他抱着那种想要一鸣惊人的有点稚气的想法，觉得不要跟Lecter透露太多，再者，Lecter一定不会像那些女生一样，不联系就不能忍受似地，连一堂课的时间都可以发上几十条短讯。

他走进W太太的院子，差点迎面撞上一个黑人。那人背着一把吉他，像个卖艺的旅行者。他走到W太太的办公室里。

“小Will？”W太太说，“有事情么？”

“我的房子暂时不租了，”Will说，“我打算在这里过暑假。”

“哦？好的。想来也是，你是想到外地去上学嘛，在家乡住不久了呢。我倒是前两天还向Dr.Lecter推荐你的房子来着，他屋里的空调坏了。”

“怎么？”

“空调坏了嘛，那空调太老了。他不租你的房子真是失算，”W太太说，“他来问我有没有修理工呢，还聊起了你，他问我你是不是出去旅游了。”

“然后呢？你告诉他什么了？”

“我说你一直都在家啊，倒是修理工出去旅游了。”

“那空调不就修不好了？这几天可不凉快啊。”

“可怜的人，我问他要不要借间短租的屋子住两天，可他问过地点就拒绝了，他似乎不喜欢有太多人的地方。我还跟他推荐了你家呢，可他马上摇头。”

“我去看看他好了，没准能说服他。”Will说。

“他似乎离开了。”

“怎么？”

“刚才那个黑人在找旅店，在这里聊了几句，问起Lecter先生租的那座屋子，说不像有人呢。”

“可他没取消租约？”

“是啊，我说那已经租出去了，或许Lecter不知道什么时候出去了。也许他呆着太热，就到附近的旅游点去了吧。”

Will走出W太太的办公室时挺失落的，手里提着的书好像也变得更重了。他径直去了Lecter的房子那里，果然远远就能看到门窗都关着。他围着转了一圈，看到空调仍然没开，里面绝对不会有人啦。他在门口徘徊了一下，但也没有信箱什么让他可以把礼物放进去。唯一让Will感到安慰的是，Lecter曾向W太太问起自己，也许Lecter想在到外地游玩之前跟Will告个别。

“至少他还是把我当朋友的。”Will想。

他慢慢离开，走到大路上。眼前开过一辆汽车，这里再过去一段路是长途汽车站。他站了片刻，等扬起的尘土渐渐消散，一阵吉他声远远传来，那个黑人在离他一百米的地方，正边弹着吉他，边像随意溜达一样地穿过草地和石块。Will穿过马路后又回头看了一眼，见他正走向Lecter房子的方向。大路上没有一个人，西斜的太阳光金灿灿的，把Will的影子投在热烘烘的路面上。Will慢慢走到不远处的一棵树后，在阴凉里待了一阵，看到那个黑人围着Lecter的房子转了一圈，又像随便溜达一样，缓缓走了回来，往镇子里去了。

Will跑回家去，给Lecter的手机打电话，但是没有人接。他打了好几次，然后只得编辑了条信息“你有把贵重物品放在屋里吗？可能有小偷。”但又犹豫要不要发出去，给Lecter发这种信息明显不如直接去找警察。

他到小镇的警察局去，结果得知仅有的两名警察一个生病了，而一个要到明天才能回来。这简直让他愤怒透了。他回去的时候碰上了W太太，后者问他一脸阴沉地在想什么。

“警察不在？旅店老板的枪只怕比他们的还好呢，担心什么呢？”

Will说：“刚才我看见那个黑人在看Lecter先生的房子。”

“你担心他是小偷？”

Will只好说：“是的。”

“这可不好随便怀疑，Will，我见过许多人就是对某间屋子有兴趣呢。也许他觉得在那里唱歌不会打扰到别人吧。”

但Will还是很不舒服，总有种直觉告诉他，黑人在那里不是关心房子本身，而是想看看里面有什么。他回到家又打Lecter的电话，还是没有人接听。他只好发了条信息“你还好吗”？但没有回复，当然没有。他又跑到警察局去，想给那个第二天上班的警察留条信息，在警局附近又看见了那个黑人，他不止背着吉他，还带着背包，看来是要离开这个镇。天快黑了，对方没有注意他。

Will进了警局的院子，但是没再向里走一步。他躲在门侧张望着那个黑人。黑人走出一段后他跟了上去，对方很快折进了一家小酒店，坐下要了两个三明治。Will跑过酒店，跑回家去，从床下找出父亲留下的枪。这枪很旧了，又沉又不好使，Will上过射击课，和父亲在一起的时候曾经用过这把枪，那时他个子还小，全无技巧，两手扣扳机还被震得差点丢了手。他随手抹掉枪身沾的灰，把仅剩的两发子弹塞进去。真不知道还能不能用，但现在试一发恐怕不是好主意。他把枪放进一个纸袋，走到院子里，正好看到黑人从他家前面经过。他跟上去，这会儿路上还有几个行人，Will跟到远远能看到Lecter的屋子的地方就停下了，躲在沿街墙面的一个拐角处盯着黑人，天差不多全黑了，Lecter的屋子也是漆黑一片。

直到此时，Will内心还是希望是自己想得太多。然而事实证明了他的直觉，黑人在大路边站了一会，直到既没有人也没有车经过，然后轻快地直向Lecter的房子走去。野地里什么能遮掩的东西也没有，Will不敢跟上去，他站在原地等待，意识到把手机拿上也许好些，现在就可以叫人来了，现在只能试试把黑人赶走了。

又过了一会，他估摸着黑人已经走到房子那里，就从藏身处出来，一路跑过去，也不试着隐藏脚步声，最好能让黑人意识到自己被发现，又来不及拿什么，就这么逃走不再回来；否则不管让他偷了东西，还是和Will正面冲突，对Will来说都有点棘手。他跑到房子跟前，觉得时机倒也还好，背对大路的门被撬开了，里面有脚步声，但还没有灯光，Will把枪抽出来，正想喊一声，忽然闻到了什么。

空气里有omega的气味，Lecter的气味，从门洞里弥散出来，即使那扇门离Will还有几米远，那气味还是比Will以前闻到的都浓。

而且带着Will以前没感觉到过的某种成分，Will知道那成分是什么，不消任何经验，本能就足以对他说：“是的。”

4

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

5

 

Will轻轻跳上前廊，沿着门边小步走进去。屋里一片漆黑，空气闷热，弥漫着omega的气息。Will的嗅觉此时益发敏锐，黑人所散发出来的alpha的味道仿佛一条发亮的线穿越湿热的空间，在房间那一头逐渐变粗变浓。Will熟悉这所房子，但他却不能打开电灯开关，至少此时不应该。

因为Lecter这么做一定是想隐藏什么，甚至从气味里都嗅得出来，先前的清凉安静被压抑得有点发苦，但也有一丝侥幸的、飘忽的辛味，好像在某个节点上失去了意志。Will的后颈转眼冒出了汗水，不止因为温度，也因为omega的呼唤，尤其因为那个omega是Lecter。然而现在不是被omega吸引的时候，Will绷紧肌肉，他嗅到了自己散发出的警戒素的气味，这是敌意、戒备和警告的表示。但他却闻不到别人的警戒素，很明显，那个黑人并不觉得有危险。

而渐渐明显的是那种令Will厌恶的气息，另一个alpha的性激素的味道。没有alpha会喜欢其他alpha的味道，更别提发情时的性激素了，而这个黑人的味道令Will格外作呕，不知道是不是种族排斥的原因，总之这真是他闻过的最令人恶心的气味。

黑暗的远端传来砰的一声。那是客厅的另一头，卧室所在的地方，那个黑人在粗野地撞门。Will的手陡然又重新感到那支枪的分量，手心汗津津的，枪身温热。“弄死他。”想要结合的alpha的攻击本能对他说，但Will选择听从大脑的策略。黑人继续在撞门，踹门，传来木板门在门框里的空空声、不牢靠的金属锁具的轻微碰撞声、锁头逐渐从木头里剥离出来的咯吱咯吱声，潮热的黑暗中逐渐弥漫开锯末的味道。随着一声大得简直不可思议的巨响，门开了，对面有一个极微弱的窗子的轮廓，来自拉着窗帘的关闭的窗。那个黑人的身影晃过窗的形状，接着omega的气味迎面扑来，Will几乎叫出声来。Lecter。他无论如何想象不出Lecter那安静美妙的气味竟然有这么热情、这么狂热的形式，好像在冲他哭叫：

“求求你，抱住我，拯救我，我要你。”

黑人弄出一些响声，像是踢开和扔下什么东西。

Will奔过客厅。几乎被一声来自Lecter的绝望而诱惑的叫声绊倒，他冲到卧室门口，黑暗中，黑人正扑在床上的模糊的白色人影上。Will哗啦一声拉开枪栓，同时感到自己全身的毛发竖起，好像一只狂怒的野兽。

“滚开！”他吼道。

足有几秒钟的时间，屋子里的三个人都一动不动。Will迫使自己的眼睛适应，他刚才太依靠嗅觉了，他盯着黑人那件浅色外衣在黑暗中形成的斑块。只要它移动我就冲它开枪，他对自己说，汗水沿着他的脖子流进领口，警戒素的气味在空气里跳动，好像黑绒布上纷纷跳着绿色火苗。时间过得格外漫长。Lecter轻声喘息，并且有动静，听起来好像在瑟缩，不，Will想说，不，他感到自己不可控制地被那声音分散了注意力，黑人也很轻地动了一下，性激素、警戒素和omega柔弱、屈服、甜美的气息让人无所适从。不行，Will想，时间越久越不利，可是要怎么办呢？怎么办呢！现在冲天花板开枪是个好主意吗？

忽然间一片微光升起来。Will一楞，清晰地看见了那个黑人的后背，还有他正按着的、半缠在床单里的omega的身体。那光来自手机的屏幕，抓在Lecter的手里。黑人还没有转过来。

”出去。“Lecter嘶声说，不知用了多强的意志力才没让声音颤抖，”从窗子出去。“

黑人没有动，气味变得混乱了。

”出去。“Will说，激素弄哑了他的嗓子，这是好事，他希望自己听起来更像成人，“这是我的omega，你现在就滚，否则我开枪。”

“开枪吧。”Lecter说，尾音消失在一个关闭的音中，好像咬住了自己的嘴唇。

“现在，不要回头，把手拿开，站起来。”Will说。那个黑人摇晃地站起来，激素像使他失去了一些属于人类的东西，让他在行走时仿佛一个机械的物体。他拉开窗帘，窗子是反锁的，他摇摇晃晃地扳动窗子的开关，好像不知道怎么打开它，磨蹭了足有半分钟。Lecter拿手机的手发颤，手指在屏幕上晃动，窗玻璃上的光忽闪忽闪，那个黑人站立着。虽然很微弱，但Will闻到了不属于他的alpha警戒素的气味。Lecter在床上蜷起赤裸的双腿，把头埋进床单，身体发抖。屋里闷热极了，Will感到全身的毛孔都张开了，有什么东西正在降下，既不是有利于他的也不是有利于对方的，他的警戒素像不可见的水一样流下身体，向对方扑去，扣在扳机上的手指脉搏扑扑跳动，他觉得自己开始膨胀。

他笑了一声。

“想死的话就回头呀。”他放声说，几乎是兴高采烈的。

啪嗒一声，窗子的开关打开了，玻璃窗向一边滑动，外面的空气扑进来，草木和土石的气味冲得Will精神一振。

“滚。”他喝道。

黑人听话地跳上窗框，向下一纵，不见了。几声轻微的嚓嚓声提示脚底踩在野地里，然后也消失了。Will感到自己的周围形成了一根凝固的柱子，柱身由各种气味组成，警戒素还有……性激素，和omega的味道越来越深地缠在一起，就好像它们已经在空气中结合了。Lecter丢下手机，几乎还算利索地爬下了床，却被裹在身上的床单绊了一下。他扑到窗子前面，把窗关了，又扣死了。他转身回来时Will才第一次正视着他的脸，眼睛被头发遮住了，潮湿的头发反着微光、晃动着，形状鲜明的鼻梁和嘴唇、下巴……赤裸的胸口……Will浑身一震，举着枪的胳膊已经僵了，他努力把胳膊收回来，同时觉得某一扇门关上了，而另一样东西正在打开……

手机的光灭了。Lecter一个踉跄跌在他脚前。

5  
tbc


	6. Chapter 6

6

Will想屏住呼吸来克制那不受控地从下烧到上的本能，但没用，信息素似乎从皮肤透进来，把他拉向那让他失去理智的肉体。他总算来得及放下枪，Lecter在黑暗中屈服的姿态驱动他伸出手，将对方搂了起来，推向床铺。碰触Lecter的身体却没给他很大的冲击，大概已经被更深刻的欲望给盖过了。

如果不是一个动作的失误，某些事情似乎会理所当然地发生。Will从没和人这么紧密地搂抱过，被Lecter的腿绊了一下，Lecter倒在床上，而他跪在了床前，肩膀撞在Lecter膝上。Lecter咳了一下，好像被激素和欲望噎住了，身体向上蜷缩，他们之间似乎已有了某种联系，Will不用看也知道对方不大能自控，只能听凭他左右了。Will的身体也完全做好了准备，然而不知道是哪来的力量，把他钉在地上，他也只能维持这个姿态，稍稍动一动，他都觉得自己会失去理性地扑到Lecter身上去。也许是他刚才看到的那幅画面阻止了他， Lecter的身体被那个黑人按住，看上去比他想象的要消瘦些，像一片被水冲到岸上的叶子，濡湿，脆弱，轻易将被践踏。不，不，不行，他不能这样占有Lecter。尽管他想要——信息素的气味已经强到让他的鼻子麻木了，而直接作用于肌肉和身体，Will死撑着才没有跳起身来，他把额头死死抵在床沿上，不知道自己在想什么。

一片白光浮上Will的眼睑，如同一个梦境笼罩他。Will抬起眼睛，Lecter拧开了台灯，跌落在床铺上。他现在已经把床单拉到肩头，露出来的一只手攥着床单，他在阴影里的眼睛看着Will，视线模糊不清，鲜红的嘴唇嗫嚅着。Will觉得他自己也不知道是在呼唤Will还是试图说“不要”。Lecter，Hannibal，Hannibal，我的omega。

他猛地低下头，身体向前，把嘴唇贴到Lecter的手背上，克制不住地舔了一口，一阵震颤，多诱人啊，他几乎咬了下去。可他还是逼自己后退，勉勉强强地站起来了，下身硬得发疼让他直不起腰。“我会在外面。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话，倒退着移出了门外。关门又是一个大考验，他不能说出自己究竟通过怎样的努力才在Lecter的味道中把门塞进了门框。然后他就跌坐在门边，放纵地给自己打了一发手枪。他的结都突出来了，他这辈子还是第一次知道自己的结原来长这样呢。

没过多久他又来了一发，又过了一段时间来了第三发。他在疲倦中靠着墙睡着了，但睡得不踏实，omega的气味让他一直浮在肉欲里，所以天蒙蒙亮的时候他又连打了两回，终于累得瘫倒下去，光线让他回复一点理性，他梦游一样地走到另一间房里，倒在光秃秃的床板上，睡死了。他醒来的时候还是硬的，于是发狠地又来了一回，这一回显然没有之前的有劲了，不过他甚至都不记得自己干嘛要这么积极地打手枪了，他打完后又迷糊了不知多久，听到有人在叫他。他睁开眼睛，光线依然不强，但是方向却变了，是某个傍晚。他清醒过来了，发现自己像一滩泥一样摊在床板上，浸在自己的汗水和半干的精液里，疲劳无比。

“Will，”那个平静的声音在他看不见的地方呼唤他，“Will？你醒了吗？”

Will闭上眼睛，他捕捉不到气味，要么是空气并未流向他，或是他的嗅觉麻木未醒。疲累充斥他软绵绵的肢体，他长叹一口气。

“Hannibal。”他说，声音很轻。

约十几分钟后他终于从床上爬了下来，进到浴室。他匆匆冲了下，浴室里有好闻的花香的气息。他套上又脏又皱的衣服，没有打招呼，就从后门径直走了。那被撬开的门还半敞着。

Lecter没有露面。Will并不奇怪，他也还没想好怎么面对Lecter呢。他回到家又冲了个澡，光着身子走到卧室，摊在床上，又睡了十几个小时。然后他吃了饭，看了手机——没有信息，然后又吃了一顿，然后又睡了一觉。于是到第三天的上午，他的体力终于恢复，而心理似乎需要更长的时间。

他找不到人谈这件事情，于是像以往那样，一个人坐在后院的篱笆前发呆，把整件事从头到尾想了一遍。

“Lecter的发情期。”他首先想。

光这个词就让他脸红。他不得不在心里重复了好几十遍，也许上百遍，让自己习惯。

“他的发情期——也许因为某种缘故提前了，而他没有预料到。这让他不得不躲起来假装自己不在，甚至也不愿意和我联系。在他快要度过发情期的时候，那个本想偷窃的黑人闯进了房子，被他的气味诱惑。如果我没有在场，他会被强奸，甚至强迫结合。而我，而我——”

他不得不紧紧握着拳头以平静地回忆。

“而我本想吓走黑人，却出乎意料地保护了他。他的意志那么坚强，维持着清醒和冷静的行为。在我和那个黑人一样差点为欲望左右时，他还能够做出最后的努力来提醒我——”

Lecter打开了台灯，那无疑是想要制止结合。黑暗中他们也许会忘记自己的立场。

“这是合理的，”Will想，但身体仍因记起来自Lecter的诱惑而绷紧，“我不可能就那么占有了他。我只是一个他偶尔认识的孩子。——我不能这样做，那不是他所愿的。”

他有点想哭，同时又为自己的克制而骄傲。

“我喜欢他。我为他做的是他最想要的，他现在知道我是怎样看待他的了。”

被拒绝的孤独慢慢抓住了他，他把脸埋在手里，恨自己年纪太轻。

“他的‘已结合’的身份是伪装……常有的事，单身的omega出门很危险，以他的年纪和样貌装作已婚身份很容易……”

Will使劲甩头，好像这样就可以把某个念头甩掉，但它牢牢地在他的脑子里定居下来，毫无离开的可能性了。

“……他会有一点喜欢我吗？作为alpha，而不是作为一个孩子……”

他又坐了一会，跳起来，走到屋里去，想打电话给Lecter。他的手指已经按在拨号键上，但按不下去。他不知道该对Lecter说些什么，也不想想象Lecter会对他说些什么。“谢谢你，Will……”除了这句话他还能期待什么？他应该作为一个年轻的alpha再次出现吗？那会不会让Lecter很尴尬，Lecter会不会觉得欠了他太重的情？还是作为一个“勇敢的好孩子”，和从前差不多的样子？可那不是Will要的，他再也不想被Lecter用那种看孩子的带笑的眼神看着了。他想要什么呢？想要Lecter在他面前紧张，因害羞而退缩吗？Lecter如同往常那样安静地招待他，却抱着内敛的热情期待他做些什么……似有若无的眼神和不经意的动作，气味因不能克制的情欲而逐渐浓郁起来，被发觉时的恳求和泪水，骄傲化为柔弱……衣物一件件落下……

Will回过神来，发现自己陷入了年轻alpha无师自通的庸俗想象。他气恼地丢开还握在手里的手机，却不能挥去脑子里对Lecter的幻想。有一部分并不是幻想。他曾把Lecter叫作“我的omega”，那不仅仅是急中生智的乔张声势。Lecter跪倒在他脚下，Lecter沾着汗水的躯体短暂地被他搂在怀里，那瞬间Will觉得自己是拥有他的……也许Lecter对Will也有一点渴望呢？即使不是在激素作用下……Will发现自己又回到原地了。

“Lecter，Hannibal，我的omega。”

他当然是我的，Will想，我为了爱他才没有占有他。

但是没人来倾听他这个又幼稚又不讲理地强大的念头。Will难受极了，他想要马上去找Lecter，当面问他是不是也喜欢自己，是不是……但这又有违他的初衷，他不想强迫Lecter，或者用人情做筹码，那不是他要的。如果不由分说先结合……那他和那个黑人有什么区别？

他找到他装礼物的纸袋，拿出那张卡片，匆匆地在上面涂了一行字：

我喜欢你

笔迹非常潦草，笔尖还溅了一点墨水出来，但Will不在乎了。

如果你——

笔尖空打了两个圈，他又把这两个词涂掉了。

我——

他什么也写不出来，喉咙堵得慌。他把这个字也抹了，扇动卡片直到墨水干掉，吻了它一下，然后把它插进包装。

他带着书跑到Lecter那里，没有立刻去敲门，而是围着转了一圈。门已经初步修过了，想必警察也来了，不知道Lecter怎么把这件事圆过去的。反正他总会有办法的，他是一个大人嘛。

Will回到前门敲门，敲了又敲，又按门铃。当他似乎听见里面有动静时，他把礼物放下，然后转身跑了。

 

6  
tbc


	7. Chapter 7

7

 

过了一天他收到Lecter的短信。那时他正好来了两位客人，是镇子上的同学，她们想要借他的房子办party。Will答应了她们，条件是要在事后把房子打扫干净，不过看她们得到准许后那不加掩饰的撒欢样子，Will觉得这大概要变成一张空头支票了。她们答应把客人的名单发给他，但他相信这只是她们的即兴发挥。她们走后，Will查看了手机，看到一条短讯，是Lecter发来的。他在心跳还没来得及加快前就把它打开了。

我喜欢你的礼物

Will真希望这个短句后面还有两个词“还有你”。

他马上回复了。

我想去看你

过了十几分钟，Will觉得有一个月那么久，他真希望自己能睡着然后一觉醒来就收到回信。

现在不行，Will，我会联系你

Will几乎是闪电一样地在键盘上敲出了：

我现在就想见你，现在，不然我就会……

他停下了，把字母一个个删掉，然后写道：

我会等着

然后又一个个删掉，再重新写道：

我将一直等着你，任何时候，只要你愿意……

又删掉两个词，想了想，又重新补回来，在再次犹豫之前发出去了，之后非常后悔，好在几分钟后Lecter回复了。

谢谢你，Will

——别客气。他回复道。

于是他等着Lecter。为了打发时间，他破天荒地参加了party的筹备，虽然别人吱吱喳喳地讨论、建议、寻思、比较、争执，乃至为发泄那用不完的精力跳上桌子打起来的时候，他始终呆在墙角。后来别人大概也实在觉得他在那里像一个巨型蘑菇一样蹲着，有点让这帮兴致高昂头脑缺失的人不自在，于是派给他一批彩纸，让他制作小旗子和扎成某种花型，而Will只是面目阴沉地把它们穿成一串而已。到了party那天的上午，Will的客厅已经全部被这些像同性恋游行似的彩虹串串装饰起来，冰箱里也堆满了冰淇淋、罐装瓶装的啤酒和鸡尾酒，几个女生在门口向里传递甜点，就像那些核桃大的小蛋糕会永无休止地流进来。桌子下面有些饼干，由于买得太早，不幸招来了老鼠，啃坏了大部分包装，在party开始前就被尖叫着扔掉了。有人拿来了粗制滥造的酒吧灯、星空投影仪、电子蜡烛、真的蜡烛（被Will以会引起火灾的理由丢到了厨房角落），不知出于什么心态还有一个立体投影的闹钟。从下午开始，每到半点就会响起一支欢快幼稚的卡通歌曲，同时在天花板上旋出一个巨大惊人的日期和钟点。

X月X日7：00PM

明天是我的生日了，Will想，明天我十八岁了。

夜幕降临。在缺牙漏齿的星空图和旋转钟点的照耀下，他随便在客厅中间跳了两支舞，然后坐在角落里喝着啤酒，看着一屋子人在各色光斑中间，像显微镜下的细菌一样笨拙地蠕动。彩纸串掉了下来，落在他们的头上，被踩在脚底下。电子蜡烛碰碎了外壳，败兴地放出刺眼的光，有人就随手将一个饮料罐盖在上面。一个女生高高兴兴地给阴影里坐着的每个人派发糖果和冰淇淋，Will把它们全吃了，继续喝酒，他想看下手机，但是一片混乱之中不知道它丢到哪里去了。电子乐的喧嚣中，卡通歌曲突然快活地唱了起来，闹钟告诉他现在是：

X月X日11：30PM

有个男生在他脚边的易拉罐里翻找，过了一会，抬起头来说：“哥们，全空啦！”

他站起来，绕开他，向厕所走去。那里灯光明亮，一对儿女生在激烈地拥吻，马桶前头还躺着一个男生，裤带松开，散发出廉价信息素的浓得呛人的气味。Will离开他们，走到屋子外头，拉开自己的拉链，畅快地冲着空无行人的马路尿了一泡，胡乱系上裤子后，就径直向Lecter那里走去。他好像绕了相当的弯路，还差点撞上一头经过马路的不知道什么动物，不过他终于像在大海中望见灯塔一样望见了那间屋子的灯光，特别是窗帘上的花纹，他那天把黑人赶走的时候印象可深了呢。他转到前门去，门微敞着，亮着灯，他大声地敲了敲门板，但没等回音就进去了。

Lecter正蹲在客厅的地上往行李箱里装东西。

“你要走了。”Will说。

“Will，”Lecter说着，站了起来，“怎么这么晚？”

“我喜欢你。”Will说，“我可以叫你Hannibal吗？”

“你喝酒了。”Lecter说。

Will看着他，Lecter只穿着衬衫，袖子挽到手肘，他知道衣料下面的身体摸上去是什么样子。Lecter的气味很微弱，并且又打上了那种伪装制剂的痕迹，他不喜欢这样……这时候传来打钟的声音，他们两个都抬头望去，门厅高处的阴影里挂着一个旧钟。

“十二点啦。”Will说，“Hannibal，我不是孩子了。”

他往前走，把手伸过Lecter的肩膀，揽住他的脖子。他没注意其他任何东西，也没想过接下来怎么办，他向前倒，沉下去，感到自己被那引起眷恋的气息包围着，陷入了快乐的黑暗。

他醒来时已近中午，屋子已经空了，阳光灼热，窗帘飞动，带着青草味的热风从半开的窗灌进来，他躺在先前是Lecter睡的床上。客厅的桌上有一盒牛奶和一张纸条。

“我走了，Will。如果还有什么要说的，联系我。H.L”

他没有理那盒牛奶，跑到水笼头下面冲了把脸，然后奔回家。屋子里果如他先前所料并没有打扫的痕迹，门窗开着，空调也开着，客厅、卧室的地上横七竖八躺了几个人，空罐子、彩纸、包装纸丢满了其余的地面。他终于在不知道哪来的几件衣服下面找到了他的手机，刚打开，看到一条短讯，来自Lecter，时间是昨天下午。

“有急事，我得赶回去。你可以来一趟吗？”

他坐在那里哭了起来。一个刚醒来的胖男生躺在地板上瞪了他一阵，说：“被甩了吗？”

“你才他妈的被甩。”Will回答。

 

7

tbc


	8. Chapter 8

八

尾声

 

Hannibal Lecter送走最后一位病人，在办公桌前坐下，摊开本子，简单地做着记录。外面天色己暗，这时门铃响了。他站起身，想着此时有谁会来。虽然在他所在的城市，单身omega已经相当的安全，他也还是在社区警局做了登记，屋子里也装了快速报警按钮。有些人为了隐私不愿意向社区透露自己的身份，但他的作风总是喜欢更稳妥一些。

“哪一位？”他隔着门问，同时看着监控的屏幕，对方穿着制服，把一张警官证贴上摄像头。

“FBI。”一个他有点熟却想不起是谁的声音说。Lecter觉得见过这个人，也许在社区办事时碰上过。他按下按钮，开了屋子的大门，很快脚步声在办公室外的休息室响起，却不那么肯定，好像在犹豫要怎样去敲门。Lecter上前去打开门，灯光不算太亮，他迎上一双年轻的绿眼睛。一个年轻的FBI，还拿着一个包得严严实实的纸袋子。

“您好？”Lecter说。

对方张了张嘴，没有出声，像很局促。

“怎么了？”Lecter说，释放礼貌的微笑，“有什么需要我帮助的？”

“……Hannibal。”这个FBI说，“你认得我了吗？”

Lecter愣了一下，气味也给了他提示。

“Will。”他说。

他把对方让进来，让他坐下，然后走向酒柜。

他们已经几年没有见过面了，虽然一直在网络上联系，但同在这个城市的Will很固执，一直没有上门拜访，尽管从通信来看，Will对他这一带的社区十分熟悉，甚至知道他车子的型号和常去的商店。他一度觉得很古怪，后来又猜是不是Will转移了目标，这其实也是正常的，即使失落也很快会过去。但Will看起来一直是一个人生活，隔三岔五还会旁敲侧击地提起，问他有没有alpha。

“我是一个人。”他总是回答说，他没有向一个年轻这么多的人绕弯子的习惯，而Will总是向他报告自己在学校里的成绩。

最近的一次是他做了FBI的实习生。

“红酒可以吗？”他转头问Will，谨慎地衡量着语气和关系。虽然还很年轻，但Will不是当年的小Will了，他能感觉得出来，无论从一个心理从业者的角度，或是一个omega的角度。

“可以。”年轻人回答说。

他倒了两杯酒，递给Will一杯，他们的手指短暂地接触，没有什么特别的感觉。

“Hannibal，”Will喝了一口，说，声音大了一些，“没有病人会来了吗？”

“你当然知道。”Lecter微笑着说。

对方的眼睛亮了。他把酒搁下，跳起身来。

“你不会想到我会来。”

“我是没有。”

“我打扰到你了吗？”

“没有。不过我更喜欢有预约的访问，你知道。”他笑着说。

对方僵了一下，那个小Will有一秒钟又回来了，那个每句话都要自作主张地酙酌好才讲出口，却总是不得要领的小Will。

“Hannibal——”

“下不为例。”Lecter微笑。

对方炯炯有神地盯着他，气氛起了微妙的变化，Lecter移开目光。

“你知道我要说什么。”Will说。

Lecter看着那个纸袋：“那是什么？”

Will上前一步把它撕开了，一丛深红的玫瑰露出来，转眼间屋里就充满了浓厚的香气。

“喜欢吗？”Will问，把它们捧到他面前。Lecter低下眼睛，把它们接过来。

“我这里还从来没有过玫瑰花呢。”他说，走开去找到了一个花瓶，把它们插起来。Will站在一边，把酒喝光了。

“比牛奶好喝多了。”他评价。

“什么？”

“我再也不想喝牛奶了。”Will笑道，他靠坐在办公桌上，交叉着双臂。

“你几年都没有来看我。”Lecter说道，用一个疑问的语气。

“现在你看到了。”Will很自信地说。

他们沉默了一会。

“有alpha……在你周围吗？”Will问。

“我想你知道。”Lecter笑着说。

“有几个。”

“是的，几个。”Lecter点点头。

Will瞧着他，他坐在沙发里，好整似暇地交握着双手，看着Will。Will深吸一口气：

“我会是最好的那个。”

Lecter笑起来了，低下头，直到Will走到他面前，迟疑了片刻，把手按在他肩膀上。

“Hannibal。”那个再也不需要刻意装成成人的嗓子说。

他抬起头，那一刻来得比他想象的快一点，光线变暗，他闭起眼睛，alpha温热的吻落在他的唇上。因为抑制剂的缘故，吸引力并不很强，但感觉很好。对方把什么纸片塞在他的手里。他睁开眼睛，看到是两张本地音乐会的票子，打开看了下，位置还算好。这场音乐会的确是他喜欢的，不过也正因如此，他已经拿到VIP的票了，当然，他不会提的。

年轻alpha的眼睛探询地看着他。

“好的。”他微笑道。

接着他得到一个大大的拥抱，生涩而热情的吻落上他的嘴唇，然后是侧脸、耳朵和后颈，弄乱了他衬衫的领口。当年还不是十分成熟的气息现在变得很强硬，即使不在发情期，也用了大量的抑制剂，还是让他有点心旌摇荡。有些事情，如果是和现在抱着他的这个人做，的确值得一试。

Will胡乱蹭着他的后颈，鼻子夸张地嗅来嗅去。

“不要再用这些东西了，”年轻人说，“你不再需要了。”他紧紧箍着他的腰。

“好。”他答应说。

 

[完]


End file.
